Mad Romance
by Gater101
Summary: AU. Since that night six months ago when they'd gotten a little too drunk and taken things a little too far, things had been interesting to say the least.


Title: Mad Romance  
Summary: AU. Since that night almost six months ago when they had gotten a little too drunk together and took things a little too far on a return trip to Earth things had been interesting, to say the least.  
Characters: Sheppard, Lorne and Teyla  
Pairing: Sheppard/Teyla  
Rating: T  
Notes: AU, for the JT thread advent calendar.

--

"So, tell me again," Lorne said as he sipped on the bottle of Heineken, specially imported from the Milky Way.

Sheppard quirked his eyebrow and smirked at his friend and commanding officer.

"Tell you what?" He asked asininely, knowing exactly what it was the other man wanted to know. He just didn't want to answer – not because he didn't want to but because he didn't actually have an answer that would reasonably justify his actions.

"Why you and my second don't get on," he remarked, ignoring Sheppard's blatantly forced innocence.

Sheppard snorted.

"I thought _I _was your second?" Lorne just raised his eyebrow and glared at him.

"I could order you to tell me."

"You tried that one before, remember? It didn't work."

Lorne sighed and took a draw from his European beer. Now, Sheppard's not exactly a beer snob but he'd never been a particular fan of what the European's tried to pass off as an imitation of good old American beer.

"I mean... you're friends with Dex – he's your second – so I know you don't have a problem with the fact that she's not from Earth and you know, to be honest, she's much more civilised than Ronon, too. I don't get-"

"That's because there's nothing _to _get. You can't expect me to get on with everyone that lives in this city," Sheppard interrupted sharply, wincing slightly when Lorne pinned a glare on him.

And he guessed he kind of got why Lorne might be a bit annoyed about Sheppard and Teyla's continued aloofness with one another because it was getting to the point where it impeded on bonding nights. But the truth was, Sheppard didn't know why him and Teyla didn't get on. When he'd first joined the Atlantis expedition almost a year ago now, he had made a good attempt at stepping out of his comfort zone and actually talking to people he wouldn't normally. And she was one of them. But something just didn't... click. Or rather it did – and he's sure that it clicked for both of them if the way her eyes would widen when he stepped too close to her was anything to go by – and since that night almost six months ago when they had gotten a little too drunk together and took things a little too far on a return trip to Earth things had been... interesting, to say the least.

More than interesting, if he was being honest.

"I'm not saying that you do but I really think you and Teyla would get along if you would both just stop being so stubborn."

Sheppard didn't comment choosing to pick at his beer label instead.

--

Later that night, after Lorne eventually stopped grilling him about his behaviour towards Teyla, Sheppard made his way wearily down the corridors to the living area. The City was a twenty-four hour buzz of activity but at that particular late hour, the living quarters were always quieter than at any other time.

He smiled to a few officers and studiously avoided the scientists who looked far too excited in his opinion, glancing around the almost deserted corridors before slipping into his room. He shed his shirt and his tee shirt, moving to unbuckle his belt when he felt her warm presence at his side. He instinctively reached his arm out for her and she stepped up to his side, grazing her fingers along his exposed chest and stomach.

"I thought you were never going to get here," she murmured as she pressed her lips to his shoulder, rubbing her nose against the skin there as she breathed out.

"Lorne was grilling me about you again," he murmured as he tilted his head down to hers and sought her lips. She didn't disappoint and met his kiss with the same intensity he pushed into it. After a long few moments, he pulled back and returned to divesting himself of clothes. "He's quite obtuse sometimes," he commented after some time, during which she teased and distracted him with her lips and fingers. She made a noise in the back of her throat and urged him closer to the bed and he smirked at her eagerness.

"Is this not a good thing?" She asked distractedly as she licked her way down the column of her neck.

"For situations like this, I guess. But for him being the leader of Atlantis? Not rea..." he trailed off with a disgustingly squeaky sound as her lips attached themselves to his pulse point. "Oh..."

"Did you know, according to your Earth calendar, it will be six months ago tomorrow that we..." it was her turn to trail off as he dragged his fingers over her body, eliciting an enticing array of goose bumps on her flesh.

"Got married?" He murmured and felt her nod in the crook of his neck. "Yeah..." He pulled her back up his body and held her face in his hands. "So happy six month anniversary, Mrs Sheppard."

She smiled down to him and quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Happy anniversary, Mr Emmagan."


End file.
